


Into the Woods

by Sound_Stats



Category: Iceborne, Monster Hunter (Video Games), Monster Hunter World
Genre: In which the main character goes MIA, Self-Insert, shower thought I had and wanted to write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_Stats/pseuds/Sound_Stats
Summary: After the defeat of Shara Ishvalda everything seems bright for the New World's Research Commission, until their Sapphire Star goes missing under mysterious circumstances. With the top hunter missing, it seems as though a new investigation is about to begin.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. M.I.A

“Nature is...so cool!”

The Gathering Hub was filled to the brim with eager and ecstatic guild members celebrating the latest victory against Shara Ishvalda. All of whom were unaware of the small council on the outer terrace. The Commander, Admiral, Seeker, Tracker, and the Handler had already been knee deep in discussion about the latest occurrence with the legiana migrations and the Old Everwyrm. As always though, the Handler was always accompanied by the commission's top hunter, the Sapphire Star, as some of the guild members knew them by. At this time Y/N sat quietly, listening intently to the conversation around them.

“Hey, stop talking and start eating.” The field team leader made his entrance mid-conversation along with the Meowster Chief, both of which were carrying large plates of hot food. “We better get ready for our next assignment!”

Both your and the Commander’s heads popped up.

“The next one?” The Commander asked.

“You know what I’m talking about, sir. Nergigante! We’re going to chase that thing until our legs give out.” Upon walking over to Y/N, placed his hand on their shoulder and nodded, “As always, we’ll need you.”

As the conversations among the group continued the Handler leaned over to you. “You’re really an inspiration. We all look up to you and we’ll need you now more than ever. It’s a lot of weight on your shoulders, but remember I’ll be right by your side. Just like in that story, The Tale of the Five. Wherever the star shines, the moon’s close by! Here’s to more adventures!”

Eventually the group dispersed, each going off to visit and congratulate the other researchers and hunters. You decided to remain outside alone, relieved to finally have a moment of peace and what better view to have than the snow covered terrain of the Hoarfrost Reach.

“Having fun?”

Surprised, you turned around to see the Admiral.

“Thought I would find you here.” He says, joining them on the terrace. “You’ve been pretty quiet this evening. I expected you to be partying. After all, it’s thanks to you that big ugly went down. You saved everyone here.”

You stayed quiet, looking out upon the snowy reach and gave a small shrug.

“Unless there’s something else you’ve been keeping to yourself. No point in hiding it. Spill.”

Placing your cup on the railing, you sign:

_“I wanted to have an adventure when I joined the commission and I got one even before we hit the New World. It was great at first, but then the elder dragons happened, then Nergigante, then Xeno’jiva. After all that I was looking forward to a calmer life in the New World. Maybe even leaving the hunting squad and joining the ecologists for a while, then this happened. I’m not complaining, this has been quite exciting, but..”_

“You’re exhausted? I’m not surprised, kid. After all the commission has thrown you at every wall they come across, myself included” The Admiral sighs. “We’ve been so caught up with everything I guess we haven’t been paying attention to our own hunters. I owe you an apology, but an apology won’t change their plans for you. Only you can do that.”

_“Well, I did have an idea. I want to go off on my own, like how you do. So I can do my own research, my way.”_

“Ha! Taking after me, ay?” The Admiral jostled your shoulder a bit. “That certainly is a difficult route, but I think you’ll do just fine! After all, you are the Sapphire Star.” 

_“As nice as that is, I don’t really think the title and glamor is what I wanted. Not that I am ungrateful”_

“To each their own," The Admiral shrugged, "but if it makes you feel any better, I’ll take care of them while you’re gone.” With that the Admiral pats your shoulder, giving a quick wink and leaves to join the Huntsman at the pub bar.

“Thank you, sir” You mouth, leaving your unfinished drink on the railing.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day:

“Hey pard!” The Handler knocks frantically at the door, along with your palico, Scout. “Come on pard! If we don’t leave now we’ll be late for the meeting! We don’t want to miss out on the Nergigante investigation, do we?....Pard?”

She slowly opens the door and peeks her head in. “Pard?” Silence was one thing from you, but at least you would open the door. Upon entering the room she found it completely empty, except for the housekeeper.

“Hey there! Have you seen Y/N?” She asked

“Nyah! Sorry friend, but I haven’t seen meowster since last night.”

“You mean they didn’t come back?” Handler askes.

“Oh no, they came back earlier in the night. Seems like being the center of attention made it too stuffy for them to linger at the party.”

“What about after that?” She pressed on.

“Well I haven't seen meowster since they came and left. Maybe someone else has seen them?” The housekeeper brushed their chin in thought.

“Hmmm, maybe. If you see them could you tell them where I’ll be?” The Handler asked.

“Of course!”

With that the Handler wandered around Seliana looking for you. Asking anyone and everyone if they had seen their Sapphire Star. After spending half the day searching for her lost hunter, she decided to take the issue to the head honchos.

“And you’re sure they’re not in Seliana?” The commander asked.

“I’ve asked everyone, sir. Nobody has seen them. It’s so strange, it’s not like them to wander off without telling someone.” The Handler replied, “Well, knowing them they must have had a reason. People don’t just vanish either.”

“Well, perhaps they left for an assignment.” The Field team leader piped in. “I sent a small group out earlier this morning to observe the Hoarfrost Reach ecosystem. We have to make sure everything gets back on track.”

“You think Y/N left with them?” Handler asked.

“I wouldn’t be surprised, not like them to stay in one place for too long.” The FTL responded.

“If that’s the case, they’ll be back shortly with the rest of the group.” The Commander assured both of them.

Sure enough, after an hour or two the expedition team returned from the Hinterlands. When questioned by the Commander after their report, none of the members had seen the Sapphire Star. Disappointed and worried, the Handler made her way back to the canteen along with the Tracker and Scout. The rest of the day passed without any sign of you. The next morning the Commander called a meeting among the fleet leaders and chief ecologists.

“Alright, listen up!” The Commander brings the council to attention. “As you have all been made aware, one of our hunters has gone missing. And not just any hunter either, a member of the fifth, our Sapphire Star. Usually I wouldn’t worry, but considering the suddenness of it and the fact that no one knows where they went, I think it would be in the best interest of the commission to locate them as soon as possible.”

“As far as we know,” The Field leader continued, “they aren’t located in the Hinterlands. However, we’ll be sending another team to do a thorough search. We also have a large team leaving later today to return to Astera. I believe we should send some teams to investigate the other areas of the New World. I think it would be wise to send a small group to investigate were Shara went down too”

“You think they would travel so far out without notifying anyone?” chimed in the Seeker.

“I doubt it, but with this rampant Nergigante on the loose I don’t want to take any chances.” Field leader sighs.

“There you have it.” The Commander takes charge again. “You have your assignments, but I want you all to keep your eyes peeled for Y/N. As for you,” He turns towards the Field leader. “,I want you to return to Astera in my place.”

“Me? But what about Seli-” FTL began

“I will remain here in Seliana. You proved you could handle the mantle of leadership when we fought Velkhana. I’m entrusting the safety of Astera to you.”

The field team leader nods “Thank you, sir!”

“If there are no other concerns then this council is dismissed. May the Sapphire Star light our way!”

Each member headed off in a different direction either to be ready for departure or return to their daily tasks. The Commander remained at the table, pondering over the maps sprawled out in front of him.

“So, finally decided to retire here, huh?” The Admiral asked jokingly, while offering a hot drink to the Commander.

Taking the drink the Commander replied. “Hardly, but I think my grandson would do better in the place he knows best, for now at least. Once he's got the hang of it he can come back here and freeze if he wants to… Not to mention, he tended to favor Y/N, if they’re not here he’d probably leave to look for them himself back home. Easier to send him back then leave Seliana without command.”

“Well, I’ll probably make my way over there and have a look myself. Never know what you might find.”

“Perhaps a lost hunter, if you’re lucky...I just don’t understand how they could go missing.” The Commander rubbed his temples, even with Shara taken care of there was still so much to do.

“Well , it’s only been twenty-four hours. I’m certain they’ll turn up, no problem. Wouldn’t be surprised if they took care of our Nergigante problem while they’re out there! Wouldn’t that be a sight! Ha!” The Admiral moved over to the tent’s opening. 

“If you happen to see them on your travels. Send them back to us.” The Commander finishes his drink. “And wring ’em out for making us worry.”

“Can do chief.” The Admiral waves as he nonchalantly makes his way to the hitching posts. “If they’ll let me find them that is.” With that whistles for a winddrake and disappears heading towards Astera.


	2. Monstrous Maelstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Shara Ishvalda everything seems bright for the New World's Research Commission, until their Sapphire Star goes missing under mysterious circumstances. With the top hunter missing, it seems as though a new investigation is about to begin. The hunter is ready for an adventure of a lifetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for how long it took to update. I had planned to post the second chapter during the summer, but like many events that were planned this year I wasn't able to get to it. I should have more time to work on this series, as well as, a few other one-offs I wish to work on. Also with the new information from MH: Riders and the final Iceborne updates I have changed a few things story-wise. Finally, I reupdated the first chapter, minor changes, but more true to the game.

_ “To each their own, but if it makes you feel any better, I’ll take care of them while you’re gone.” _

The Admirals' words kept ringing in your ears. Was Seliana really going to be okay? Naturally, the Admiral seemed like he could handle it, but the moment after seemed to be a blur. There was a sudden jolt of adrenaline racing through your body as you dashed back to your room, packed a few items and oddities into a burlap pack, reached for your weapon, and stopped. 

_ “Was this really okay? What if the commission needs us? The Chief said they would need me himself. “ _

Taking a step back you observed the room around you. Sure, the commission work was taxing on the mind and body, but you had been repaid tenfold in zenny and in kindness. Was all of that worth giving up to pursue some selfish dream?

That’s what it was wasn’t it? 

_ “Selfish.”  _ You hated the thought.  _ “The commission has plenty of hunters, skilled ones too, especially in the Fifth Fleet. Any one of them could replace the “Sapphire Star”. _

Yet out of all of them you had become the commission’s guiding light. Not on purpose of course. The whole thing was an accident that started the moment the Fifth encountered Zorah Magdaros, and it all went quickly downhill from there. Sighing, you made your way over to the space under the stairs. Shoved in the back was a smaller chest covered in dust. Brushing off the dust and popping open the chest you rummaged through its contents, only sitting back up when you found what you were looking for. In front of you sat multiple journals, all thoroughly worn with age, and an old stuffed moofa doll, one of the last gifts from your parents. Both of your parents had been well known hunters, the notes in the journals were proof of their legacy. The pages contained the writings and notes from research done in the Old World that went above and beyond what knowledge could be found in the current research team’s collection. From basic herbivores, to great brute wyverns, to the feared black dragons themselves, all of it was recorded to the smallest, minute, detail. This is what you wanted to do, why you came to the New World. It was what you were going to do. Stowing the journals in the pack you quickly finished your preparations. Finally, you grabbed a basic sword and shield set, perhaps not your first weapon of choice, but a light one for traveling and basic defense. Making your way to the hitching post whistled for a winddrake and took off into the dark of night.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sudden jerk from the winddrake snapped you out of your thoughts. It had been a good set of hours since you had left Seliana and the first signs of day were starting to peak over the horizon. A wall of fog could be seen ahead and the familiar smell of wet grass and leaves was a warm welcome to you.

" _ The Ancient Forest should be close."  _ You thought as the winddrake entered the fog. A smile crept across your face. It would be good to see Astera again before your journey really started. The winddrake jerked again, this time with a concerned squawk. Without a moment's notice it began to flap wildly, whipping you around like an odogarons' chew toy. 

" _ What's going on? What's wrong with you?!" _

A loud roar was all you got for an answer as a dark mass moved past them through the fog, sending the winddrake into a spiral with you holding on for dear life.

“ _ Shit. Shit. Shit!!! _

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sunlight through the trees was a nice welcome to you before the pain set in. Slowly, but surely, you sat up, brushing leaves and twigs off yourself before finally standing up. It was well into the day by now, maybe a bit past noon. Sighing, you grabbed the small pack and gathered the few items that had fallen out of it on the way down.

“ _ Why does this always happen to me?” _ You thought.

There weren’t any winddrake around so the only option was to find a new one. Astera was close enough to walk to, but whatever knocked you and the winddrake out of the sky was still out there and that took precedence at the moment; so you began to make your way from the clearing into the thicker part of the forest. 

It was silent, outside of the quiet chatter from insects. There could only be two reasons for the eerie environment: one; every mammal and reptile had dropped dead or, two; something big and threatening was here. Big and threatening could mean anything in the monster world, but it usually meant bad news for hunters. Nonetheless, you kept moving, keeping an eye out for movement and tracks. By what you had found you knew there was a group of aptonoth and a pukei-pukei in the area before you arrived, but something had obviously scared them off. Scanning the immediate area your scoutflies found what you were looking for and their blue tint confirmed your suspicions. 

“ _ An Elder, I thought so. _ ” Moving closer you could see shattered thorns pressed into the tracks. Thorns that belonged to only one monster. “ _ Nergigante _ .” 

Pressing on, you followed the tracks deeper and deeper into the forest. The sun felt warm on your skin whenever you passed through a light spot. Out of everything you missed from Astera, this warmth was something you had longed for, especially since moving to Seliana. “ _ I’ll spend some more time enjoying the sun later _ ” You thought, pressing on. 

Eventually, you came to the edge of the tree line to a sheer cliff, which divided the Ancient Forest from the Great Ravine. The same place where the commission had tried to capture Zorah Magdoros nearly two years ago. It was strange to think that it had already been two years since you arrived on these shores, but that wasn't your main focus right now. Most of the wreckage had been salvaged after the failed capture attempt, but some beams and broken canons remained. The bottom of the cliff had a less than soft, rocky floor which would make getting to the down harder than just jumping. Lucky for you, however, you didn't see any signs of the Nergigante’s tracks down there. 

“ _ Must’ve taken off here. _ ” With the tracks gone cold you turned back towards the forest to attempt to find a winddrake again. However, a sudden large burst of wind and shadow overtook you. Panic filled your body as you turned and ducked away. The ground shook under you, making it harder to steady yourself, managing to look up at the beast responsible for the surprise as the world around you stopped shaking. 

“ _ Ruiner.”  _ You breathed.

The massive elder dragon stood between you and the forest, turning to face you it admitted a low rumble from its throat. For a moment the both of you stood in readied silence, waiting, wondering what the other might do. It was obvious to you that you were out matched, however, the Nergigante kept its distance. This was the same one you had fought merely days ago, and there was no doubt that it hadn’t forgotten you, but then why wouldn’t it attack? Light armor and a basic weapon didn’t help make your chances of survival any higher, sure, you could last longer with your potions, but for how long? Another growl from the Nergigante snapped you from your thoughts and straight to its face. Its eyes. It's piercing gold eyes consumed you. Every speck was filled with malice, hunger, and it couldn’t have been, but you swore you saw curiosity in those smoldering eyes. Tilting your head in confusion the beast turned and gazed off beyond the cliffs and turned back to you. 

You quickly glanced to the mountains and back. _"What is it?"_ It looked that way again and again you looked.  _ “You want me to go there?” _

The Elder extended its wings and before you could move launched itself at you sending you flying off the edge of the cliff. Thinking quickly you aimed your clutch claw and managed to hook the Nergigante before it flew away. The rocky floor rapidly disappeared from view as the beast took to the sky. Never in your life had you dreamed of using any elder as a travel agent and you didn’t want to now. Moving so quickly the world seemed like a blur beneath you, the wind rushed past your ears making it hard to hear anything, including your thoughts. 

_ “Where are you taking me!” _ You wanted to yell over the wind.  _ “Why are you doing this?” _

The Nergigante lowered its head to see beneath itself and look at you.

**_“Because you are different.”_ **


End file.
